


Before the Storm

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Discussion of Love, Discussion of Powers, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Episode s14e16 Don't Go In the Woods, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 14, The Canon That Never Ends, Types of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Jack asks Sam if he is unloveable.





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DentistsScareMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentistsScareMe/pseuds/DentistsScareMe) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> any fandom.
> 
> One character feels like they are unlovable because they've never been interested in romance before. Fortunately, another shows up to tell them exactly what they need to hear.

Jack knows on some level that he’s very different from those around him. Maybe it’s only that he’s young, or maybe it’s because he knows all of the other ways this is true. The brothers have been honest with him, and he values honesty. There are ways that he is different that he probably shouldn’t tell others, but he eventually will.

He can see a lot of how he’s not the same--just himself--in the movies. Dean likes the Lost Boys, but it’s not Sam’s favorite, and he can see wistfulness in Sam’s eyes sometimes. (Jack looked it up in the dictionary. He read the whole thing and decided that wistfulness was probably what he saw on Sam’s face. Sometimes maybe he feels it too when he watches movies, but he doesn’t know if he knows that for sure, really.)

Sam is a good friend to him, who knows what it’s like to have powers. And as time goes on, Sam, Dean and Cas all feel like his parents, the ones he can’t otherwise really have.

But in the end Sam and Cas are the ones who are easier to talk to. And Sam has been human, so Jack chooses to ask Sam directly about the wistfulness.

“Well, Jack, uh,” Sam starts, and then shrugs, “There are some people who I miss. Besides my mom, you know? I mean, she’s back, so I guess my brain has more room to think about other people now.”

“Like who?”

“Oh, friends.”

“Friends.”

“Yeah. And people I’ve… I’ve had partners. I even thought I was getting married once.”

“I see.”

“Yeah. That’s good, Jack. I’m glad it’s making sense to you.”

“I haven’t had any reason for those types of feelings,” Jack says.

“Yeah…”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“Do you think that means I’m…”

“What, Jack?”

“Unloveable?”

Sam blinks. “No way, Jack. That’s not how this kind of stuff works. Why? You know we love you, right?”

Jack blinks. “Maybe? I suppose.”

“We do, Jack. You’re family. Family loves each other.”

“Yes. I have heard this from you before. And Cas. And..Dean.”

“And Dean.”

“But...love. The way you mean it. Is it more human if you have that kind of feeling? If you feel that way?”

“Of course not,” Sam says. “Definitely not, Jack. There’s no more and less human, not about that, or anything.”

“Oh.”

“Hey. Are you okay?”

Jack supposed he would be. “I think so,” he said. “It’s just...I thought...maybe. Well. It doesn’t matter. I guess I was wrong. Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s nice and easy to talk to you. I’ve always felt that way. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Jack.”

“For being you.”

Sam smiles. “Hey, thanks, Jack.”

They don’t have to say that sometimes Sam needs a reminder that he’s fine and doing his best. They both know. They both know what powers are like. And they certainly know what their shared life is like, by now. Jack is a quick study, even if he has his doubts sometimes. Now, though, he has less.

“I will remember this conversation always.”

Sam lets out a little chuckle. “Okay, kiddo,” he says. “That’s good.”

And it is. It truly is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. This WIP stalled, and I decided that I had best give it to you already. Jack is a hard character to deal with.


End file.
